Aku Ingin Tinggi!
by CALIC0
Summary: [Drabble SouNagi week day 1] "Aku mau lebih tinggi! Supaya kalau aku dan Sou-chan berciuman, leher Sou-chan tidak pegal gara-gara aku kependekan!"


**Free! © Kōji Ōji**

 **SouNagi week #1 : Aku Ingin Tinggi! © cnbdg150515**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nagisa, berenangnya sudah ya. Nanti kamu sakit."

"Benar Nagisa-kun. Terlalu berlebihan juga tidak indah."

Tatkala Makoto dan Rei mencemaskan hobi baru Nagisa, yaitu porsir renang dalam menu dan waktu yang gila-gilaan, Haru memilih mencuri-curi pandang ke tengah kolam. Adalah si pirang ceria yang berada di sana, mengenakan celana renang merah muda dengan tubuh yang telah berkeriput berkat lama berendam dalam kaporit. Bukan Haru tidak khawatir, tetapi Nagisa itu kan bebal, susah diberi tahu.

"Nagisa~" Makoto merengek cemas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Andai ia belum mengganti pakaian, si jangkung tidak akan keberatan meluncur lagi. "Nagisa ayo naik. Kita lanjut besok—"

"Fwah!" pirang Nagisa lepek ketika kepalanya muncul ke permukaan. Dan, bukannya menurut, pemuda berisik itu (dengan badan menggigil) justru menunjuk Makoto, dan melalui bibir kebiruannya karena dingin, ia malah menolak naik. "Mako-chan dan yang lainnya pulang saja duluan! Aku masih mau berenang."

"Tapi kamu sudah kelamaan di dalam air. Dan ini sudah sore."

Jawaban mencengangkan yang diperoleh 3 rekan tim renangnya.

"Biar! Aku masih mau berenang! Aku mau lebih tinggi! Supaya kalau aku dan Sou-chan berciuman, leher Sou-chan tidak pegal gara-gara aku kependekan!"

.

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

* * *

.

Sousuke geram. Pakai banget kalau boleh menambahkan. Dan ini jelas karena si berisik pirang beriris merah muda murid kelas 2 SMA Iwatobi. Tuhan … Sousuke tidak habis pikir dengan info yang didapatnya dari Rin kemarin sore.

Singkat cerita, Rin mendapat telepon dari teman laki-laki berwatak keibuan, si Makoto, yang mengabarkan : "Rin, bisa beritahu Sousuke kalau Nagisa tidak mau keluar dari kolam? Sudah seminggu ini renangnya gila-gilaan. Aku takut dia sakit. Alasannya agar cepat tinggi supaya bila ber-ber-berciuman dengan Sousuke-kun bisa mudah."

Membayangkan Makoto memberita Rin kabar memalukan begitu … Mau taruh di mana muka Sousuke nanti bila bertemu anak-anak Iwatobi?!

Kaki jenjangnya menapak lebar dan menghentak. Pakaian seragam yang jelas berbeda, tubuh jangkung berisi, wajah tampan, dan mata tajam khasnya rupa-rupanya menarik minat para gadis Iwatobi untuk memekik kegirangan. Bukan berarti sekolah mereka tidak punya asupan ganteng, tetapi siswa lain sekolah tersebut jelas santapan baru, kan.

Akan tetapi, Sousuke tidak sedang dalam mode ingin beramah tamah. Dengan alis mengurva turun tanda tak senang, tangan pernah cedera parahnya menjeblak pintu menuju kolam dengan beringas. Rei yang hendak memasang kacamata renang sampai tercolok karet kacamatanya.

Tidak mengindahkan tatapan bingung Makoto, Rei, (yang paling mengesalkan mata si lempeng) Haru, serta Gou yang disayanginya laksana adik kandung, Sousuke mencari berkeliling. Hanya kepala yang berputar dan mata yang mengerling ya, bukan kakinya yang diajak berjalan. Ia mencari keberadaan sang _uhuk_ kekasih _uhuk_ , alias Nagisa si tukang bikin cemas.

Seperti informasi, Nagisa bergerak gemulai, lincah, angun, indah, namun terburu-buru di dalam biru air. Napas tersengal hebat layaknya bermaraton. Dan kulitnya … Nagisa! Apa yang kamu perbuat pada kulit halus mulusmu?! Sudah berapa lama kamu dalam air?!

Perempatan muncul ke permukaan pelipis. Menanggalkan pakaian selain boxer selututnya (Gou menjerit gembira), tanpa ancang-ancang apalagi pemanasan Sousuke gegas meluncur ke dalam air. Dengan gaya bebas ia mendekati Nagisa dan tanpa tedeng aling segera menarik si pirang keluar kolam.

"Sou-chan?! kenapa—"

"Yang kenapa itu kamu, Nagisa! Aku dapat kabar kamu memporsis renang! Apa kamu cari penyakit?"

Berdiri berhadapan dengan hanya mengenakan (1) celana renang ungu dan (1) boxer motif mawar, si raven mengomeli si pirang matahari di pinggir kolam dan disaksikan teman-temannya. Nagisa menunduk sambil manyun panjang. "Pasti Mako-chan yang—"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama orang lain, Nagisa!" omel Sousuke selanjutnya. "Katanya kamu berenang supaya lebih tinggi. Benar?"

Wajah Nagisa yang tadinya mengeluarkan warna sebal, kini bersemu merah muda. Bibir manyunnya perlahan membuka menutup. Ah, sepertinya Sousuke mau membuka pandora box.

"Katanya lagi agar saat kita berciuman leherku tidak pegal karena kejomplangan tinggi badan kita."

Klik. Pandora box terbuka. Kepala Nagisa meleduk oleh malu teramat. Tubuh mungil menggigilnya perlahan menghangat. Yap, lagi-lagi karena malu.

"Sou-Sou-chan, biar aku jelaskan- Mmph?!"

"KYAAA!"

Gou menutup mata, tetapi tangan kanan sibuk memotret kejadian menakjubkan dengan kamera ponsel, berbanding terbalik dengan Makoto dan Rei yang benar-benar memekik kaget, serta Haru yang … begitulah, menonton dalam diam _PDA_ di depan mata.

"Sou-chan, apa yang- hmm!"

Nagisa yang tadi memekik kaget ke dalam mulut bekas makan roti melon Sousuke, kini malah meroketkan berahi si surai gelap dengan melenguh kencang serta memberi pijatan-pijatan pada pundak tegap nan telanjang basah Sousuke.

Motorik Sousuke bergerak reflek, memerintah otak memindahkan tangan kanan untuk turun melingkari pinggul menggoda Nagisa hingga menempel padanya dan tangan kiri bergerak naik meremas surai sewarna matahari Nagisa, mendorong kepala itu mendekat, mendalamkan lidah yang telah menghitung deretan putih dalam manisnya Nagisa.

"Ehem."

Serasa dunia milik berdua, baru tersadar ketika Haru mengingatkan bahwa mereka bukanlah manusia terakhir di bumi. Perlahan dua sejoli memisahkan diri, walau bentang panjang jembatan saliva masih menggantung di antara dua gundukan bengkak bibir.

Sousuke yang memang merasa sulit cocok dengan watak aneh seperti Haru, mengerling kesal. Namun ia tak menghirau. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya memperbaiki pola pikir konsleting Nagisanya.

Membelai bibir ranum si lebih muda, kepala Nagisa mengangat, menatap nanar oleh napsu manik tajam Sousukenya.

"Tidak perlu melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Menambah tinggi badan dengan memporsir renang? Aku melarang keras. Apalagi alasannya agar mempermudah aku menciummu. Kamu ini," kecupan singkat Sousuke bubuhkan sayang pada dahi Nagisa, "sudah sempurna seperti ini. Tubuhmu ringan. Kalau aku pegal menciummu, aku bisa mudah menggendongmu. Jadi—"

 _Kiss and run!_

Belum sempat Sousuke mengeluarkan unek-unek penuh cinta kasihnya lebih lanjut, Nagisa telah mendaratkan ciuman kilat di bibir itu lalu tancap gas. Kabur ke ruang ganti, membenamkan diri dengan rasa malu teramat di bawah tumpukan handuk.

"Sou-chan … Sou-chan _no bakaaaaaa_!"

Diteriaki, senyum simpul nan tulus menemani langkah Sousuke menyusul Nagisa, meninggalkan lainnya dalam keterkejutan.

* * *

 **Aku Ingin Tinggi tamat**


End file.
